Bandage
For the item found in Corpse Party: Book of Shadows, see Bandages. is a item found in ''Corpse Party: Blood Drive. It's a common item that is used to replenish your HP and is one of the two healing items in the game. Locations Corpse Party: Blood Drive The item appears commonly through out the Heavenly Host Elementary School and aids the survivors. CHAPTER 01 『 Returning 』 Once Ayumi is inside Heavenly Host, she can find bandages in the west corridor of the second floor near Toshihisa Goto's corpse. CHAPTER 02 『 Respective Desires 』 Aiko and Haruyuki can find bandages inside the sink in the second wing's boys' lavatory. Another roll of bandages can be found near a corpse in the east staircase of the same building. CHAPTER 03 『 Pain 』 Ayumi can find a roll of bandages near the bed in the infirmary. She can find another bandage below the cubbies in the entrance of the main building. The third bandage is found inside the classroom 6-A, on the teachers desk along with a talisman. One more bandage is in classroom 5-A, between the three desks. CHAPTER 04 『 Pillars of the Six Demons 』 While playing as Ayumi, you may encounter a roll of bandages inside classroom 4-A, on the chair. Another bandage is found in classroom 3-A, getting near it will spawn a phantom. A third roll of bandages is found inside the reference room, on one of the desks. While playing as Ayumi and Yoshiki you are able to collect a bandage in the second wings second floor hallway, above a fallen desk. CHAPTER 05 『 Breakdown 』 While playing as Satoshi and Naomi, you can find a bandage in the hallway of the second building second floor, left to the corpse. You can also find another one in the main buildings boys' lavatory, in the middle stall. After encountering Kuon and letting her join the party you can a bandage in the secong wing's girls' lavatory, near the west wall. Once you gain control of Satoshi, Naomi and Kuon the second time, you'll be able to find a roll of bandages in classroom 5-A, getting close to it will spawn a phantom. CHAPTER 06 『 Book of Shadows 』 You'll find a bandage in the boys' lavatory in the second building near the stalls while playing as Ayumi. While playing as Yuka, Satsuki and Misuto you can find a bandage in the cabinet on the northwest corner in classroom 2-A. CHAPTER 08 『 Ties Severed, Ties Mended 』 Ayumi can find a roll of bandages in the east staircase of the second building. CHAPTER 09 『 Imperator 』 While playing as Ayumi and Aiko you can find a bandage in classroom 5-A, in the cabinet to the left of the blackboard. Another one can be found in classroom 1-A in a desk south of the cabinet. Trivia * Bandage is one of the three ways to heal yourself in Corpse Party: Blood Drive. ** The one two ways to heal yourself is by interacting with a candle (which is a save point) and by using a Strawberry Milk Bun. * There are no bandages in Chapters 0, 7 and 10. Category:Items Category:Items in Corpse Party: Blood Drive